


A Dream Come True..

by ZombiePrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Supernatural Convention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 17:17:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombiePrincess/pseuds/ZombiePrincess
Summary: It's your first ever Supernatural convention, you're excited, nervous and you never expected to be given the chance to attend. It started out as just a ticket to a Louden Swain concert in Chicago IL, as a birthday gift from a friend, but that all changes when you decide to attend the whole day, all to meet your favorite actor of the show, Richard Speight Jr...





	1. Chapter 1

Sleep was not a option, sure you tried as hours passed but it didn't happen and you knew the next day you'd pay for it, but now? Right now all you could think about was your first Supernatural convention. You dreamed of this day for years, watching videos on a daily basis. Watching panels, the Saturday Night Special, to videos on what you should bring to a con. But now it was no longer a dream. 

A deep breath, your head turning to see your cell phone light up as you roll slightly onto your side to snatch it from your nightstand beside your bed. Chewing your lower lip as you swipe the screen to unlock, you're greeted with a message from your best friend, the one who made this whole thing possible. 

“I can't sleep.. can you sleep? I'm excited! I finally get to meet Rob!” 

Her message reads. You can't help but laugh since you know just how bad she's been wanting to meet him and how much of a crush she has on Rob Benedict. Scrolling up to past messages, your eye's skimming over previous discussions, gifs and pictures you would send to one another, spamming one another with Rob and Richard. A shake of your head as you realize how ridiculous this all might be to anyone that wasn't a Supernatural fan. 

“Not even a little. I just keep thinking of how ridiculous I'll look tomorrow!” 

You respond, clicking send and watching as the dots tell you she's typing. For weeks the two of you had discussed cosplaying but in the end, only you would be doing that. Only now that the convention is tomorrow, are you re-thinking this idea. Thinking over just how ridiculous you'll look in the costume that you choose. Your eye's back on the screen as a new message appeared. 

“Oh stop that! You won't look ridiculous!” 

Of course, she'd say that, and that is just what a best friend would say. Your lips curl into a smile for a second as you try to imagine what will happen when it comes time for photo ops. You've bought several... R2M, Matt Cohen, Rob Benedict, Louden Swain, Ruth Connell, Richard Speight Jr.. and gifted a photo with Misha Collins and have one with Mark Pellegrino, with your best friend. All of them to be taken while in a ridiculous outfit. 

“What if he hates it though? I mean.. does he even like when people dress like his character?” 

These same questions had been going through your head since you first decided to cosplay, but now you feel as if this is a horrible idea. Nervous doesn't even begin to explain how you feel. What could be worse is if he said something during the autograph session that you also have, which also triggered the thought of how he would react to a drawing you had done, for him to sign.. 

“He'll like it! That will probably make him happy, and so will the drawing.” 

Drawing wasn't your strongest skill, hell it wasn't even something you really did. But you had attempted it.. all to make it something more personal for him to sign. It would be more special that way. Your eye's close as you lay your phone down on your chest, trying to imagine just what might happen tomorrow. Lifting up the phone again, you begin to type. 

“Considering how big a fan I am of Richard.. I just don't want him to think I'm just some crazy super fan or.. something.” 

A few people had called you such a thing previously because you knew every single episode he was in, every single episode that he directed, you knew other movies and shows he had been in and seemed to know more than the average fan. Following him on social media and talking about him constantly had some label you as such. But really, was that any different from those who spoke of Football constantly and other shows? You didn't think so. If anything you thought you were just well educated. 

“I doubt he'd think that. How many people do you think actually cosplay his character, Gabriel? From the videos, I've seen... I wouldn't say many. So if anything, it will make him happy, happy knowing that he has a loyal fan.” 

Her response to what you had said would bring a smile once again. Maybe she was right and maybe you were just overreacting. It was past midnight as you check the time on your phone. Chewing your upper lip as you read over the next message. 

“I'm going to try to get some sleep since I have to pick you up in the morning. I should be there at seven.. two-hour drive to the convention after that. If I'm going to be functional tomorrow I'll have to force myself to get a few hours, even if it is only a couple. You should try too. Night! See you in the morning!” 

As you skim over her message, you make a mental note of what time she'll arrive. Just a couple hours until that time, the very thought brings a shiver down your spine. Your fingers quickly type up a reply as you slowly sit up in your bed. 

“I'll try, but I can't make any promises. Goodnight. See you tomorrow!” 

As your message is sent, you place your phone back on the nightstand, your body turning in the bed, legs now on the soft carpet. Sleep seems impossible.. too much is on your mind. You run your fingers through your hair as you let out a sigh. You know you'll be no use tomorrow if you don't sleep, but how will you fall asleep when your mind is constantly thinking of what will happen when you finally get the chance to meet your favorite actor? 

One idea comes to mind as you grab your phone, swiping the screen to unlock it. Going through your phone, you find your music folder and press play. Lowering the volume a little, a familiar song begins to play, Wagon Wheel. A song you know by heart, sung by Jason Manns, Rob Benedict, and Richard Speight Jr. At least this version. Humming along you lay back, your head upon the pillow as you pull the blanket up and over your shoulders, all comfy and warm. Song after song plays, as you drift off to sleep finally. 

Sunlight wakes you, shining in through the window. A soft groan as you lift the blanket over your face to block out the sun. Your free hand to reach over and fumble around for your phone on the nightstand. Slowly opening your eye's, giving them time to adjust, you check the time, six o'clock. An hour before your friend is supposed to arrive. 

Rubbing the sleep from your eye's, you're quick to slip out of your bed while throwing clothes onto it that you're going to wear. Blue jeans, black socks, v-neck Supernatural shirt, one short sleeved red buttoned down dress shirt, one navy like jacket an off colored green. Last but certainly not least, to make this outfit complete.. golden wings. 

Your hair was pretty close to what Richard's was, the same shade of brown, same length and all. That hadn't been intentional though, you had just lucked out on that last part. Glasses, another thing you had in common, though he only seems to wear them when he isn't acting unless added for a character. A quick shower, quick breakfast and that left you at least a half hour. Looking through your Supernatural binder, you make sure you have all your tickets, you have the schedule and your drawing. Everything is there and you pack it away in your backpack.

Pacing, with your backpack and wings on the couch, you watch as the time ticks away. Your phone goes off, a new message.. your friend is almost there. A deep breath as more nervousness sets in. You give one last look to everything in your backpack. Aside from your binder, you have No time like the present, a Louden Swain cd, and Jason Manns, recovering with friends cd. Both ready to be listened to during this two hour and something drive. 

Your hands are shaking as you pace, there's no going and changing now. You swallow hard as a car pulls into your driveway, you're friend has arrived. Grabbing your bag with one hand and the wings with another, you make your way to the front door, fingers grasping the doorknob, turning and opening the door just as your friend knocks. 

“All ready to go?” 

She asks as she looks you over, a smile on her face as she looks over the all too familiar outfit that Richard wore when playing the Archangel Gabriel. You simply give a nod of your head, while your friend turns to return to the car. Your back turning to her as your fingers slip into your pants pocket, fumbling around for your keys. Locking the door, you quickly turn and skip towards the car with excitement. 

Opening the passenger side door, you slide in, backpack and wings at your feet, the car starts up and you're on your way to your first convention. You make eye contact with your friend, a smile on both of your faces. Opening your back, you bring out one of the CDs, starting off with the recovering with friends cd. But one more thing needed to happen before they continued this trip. One quick stop at a gas station for snacks. That was something apparently everyone had said to bring, and you made sure you remembered that. 

Both music CDs had been played, repeatedly.. you and your friend humming and singling along the entire time, but as a sign pops up in the distance, you both gasp.. you've arrived. Finding a parking spot, you make your way out of the car and up a few stairs towards the building for the convention. You can't believe it, you're here... you're finally at your first convention.. 

With your wristband on, you make your way through the vendor hall, checking out a few of the tables, but the one that catches your eye has stickers, pins and t-shirts that have to do with Richard. You're unable to stop yourself from buying a small bag that has a few pins and stickers in it, as well as a keychain that seemed so very hard to pass up. 

Slipping into the main hall, the stage up ahead you take a seat, your friend beside you, messing her phone, as you look over the schedule. A shiver runs down your back as you see that your photo ops start right after the welcome by Richard and Rob.. and your first three photo ops are Rob, R2M, and Matt... 

A slight squeak slips from you as you read that over again.. you're going to have your first photo ops soon and the second one is with Richard. Panic sets in as you sit there. You've always been shy, but it was because of Richard that you were brave enough to do this.. that, however, didn't take away how shy you would be once you were in front of him. 

Your friend nudges you when the lighting changes. Your eyes are on the stage as the band starts up.. Rob Benedict starts singing sweet home Chicago, before introducing Richard Speight Jr, and during this, you can't help but record it.. some of it, since your phone decides now is when it should crap out on you. The welcoming part of the convention ends rather quickly and you make your way out into the vendor hall again, looking every which way for the photo op area. 

Your eye's stop on a line that is starting to form and as you glance at tickets and pdf's held by others, you're able to see that they're all in line for a photo op with Rob. You can't believe this is happening.. as you move slowly with the line of other fan's. You take notice of how calm they all seem to be, many of them seem to have done this before, unlike you. 

It's your turn... a hard swallow as you nervously inch closer to Rob, who gives you a warm smile. You're too nervous to speak, you have no idea what pose you want. Panic sets in before you feel an arm on your shoulder, Rob seems to see how nervous you are. Bringing you in close for a hug, you nervously smile as you look from Rob to Chris, who takes the picture. 

Walking away, you find it hard to believe that even happened.. so much so that you seem to not notice anything or anyone else around you. So much so that you only snap back into reality once you feel a tug on your shoulder suddenly. Easily started by this, you turn to see what or who may have caused it. You think at first it was your friend, but that was impossible, as she had already walked out of the room. 

Your eye's widened at the sight before you, your jaw drops as you stare, stunned.. shocked. There standing before you, Richard Speight Jr. His golden brown eye's staring back at you, a smile upon his face. You realize in those seconds that you're standing there with your mouth open, quick to close it you swallow hard as you try to think of something to say. 

Something.. anything. Words don't seem to come to you as you stand there. Your mouth opens, but no words come. It's so much worse than that. A mix of a squeak and a scream would slip from you, your eyes widen after and your only idea is to run. Quickly turning around, your feet do just that. You reach the exit door, looking back to see Richard still staring at you, his look tells you he's amused by this.. and only now do you realize.. he's just walked in for the R2M photo ops, which you have next!


	2. Chapter 2

“Oh my Chuck... I just...” 

You're able to finally say as you exit the photo op room and walk up to your friend, who sees that your face is bright red, likely from embarrassment. She had seen the whole thing, as had other fan's. You can't believe that just happened and now you feel worse than you had.. nervous, embarrassed and many other things could be added to that list now. 

“You just had a fangirl moment is what you just did” 

Your friend responds with as she lets out an amused laugh. Turning back, you see the next line forming and as you take your pdf out for it, you can't help but think of what Richard might say when it's your turn. Your stomach churns as you move slowly in the line. This was not part of the plan for your first convention. 

Your turn is coming up, you can see Matt, Rob, and Rich over the heads of a few other fans, and the closer you get, the worse you start shaking. One more to go and you're up.. your face is bright red as you realize it's your turn. Matt turns towards you, a friendly smile on his face as you make eye contact with him. 

“Hey there!” 

Matt would say as you look from him to Rob, who smiles the same friendly smile you had seen the first time... Your eye's wander from Rob to Richard who smiles, his right arm lifts up, his hand out as he points towards you. In your mind you want to run.. you're afraid of what he might say.. the moment though it was only seconded felt like minutes, silent you are as you stand there, staring at Richard who breaks the silence. 

“I love it! I love everything about it!” 

Richard says out, regarding your cosplay outfit of his character. You feel your cheeks heat up as you inch nervously towards him. You place yourself between Rob and Richard and only now do you realize you had been holding in a breath. A deep breath just seconds before your photo is taken. Your instinct next is to run before you embarrass yourself even more, but you suddenly feel a hand grab you by the arm. 

Frozen, you feel a firm grip on your arm, stopping you in your place. Your head turns, eye's stop on Richard who's staring back. You wonder if you've done something wrong, but before you get to really panic, he breaks the silence. 

“Are you having a good time?” 

He asks, as he keeps a firm grip on your shoulder. You can feel your heart pounding, it feels like it wants to either explode or jump out of your chest as you stare back. You have to say something, even if the event had just started. Your lips part as you nervously spoke up with a squeak. 

“Y..yes”

With one last look, you see him smile once more before he lets your arm go. Exiting the room, you can still feel where his hand had been. Cheeks still red as can be, you find your friend waiting for you. She's curious on how your photo op went, but you don't have much time to explain as you need to get right back in line for your next photo op with Matt Cohen. 

Never did you realize just how these photo ops worked, and back in line, you'd go. You seemed much more collected when it was your turn, and even though you had to take a retake due to some lens flare from your glasses, you find it comforting that you were able to get hugged twice by another of the underrated actors of the show. 

You rejoin your friend, as you make your way back through the vendor hall and into the main area where the panels take place. You've missed a few of them so far and the next one to start in a couple of minutes is the R2M panel. As you take your seat, you let out a sigh. You're still trying to comprehend all that just happened in that short amount of time, and your friend is still waiting to hear all about it. 

You find yourself reaching up with your hand to brush your fingers over the very spot of your arm that Richard had grabbed and held firmly, it causes you to shiver before your friend nudges you wanting details. As you begin to explain yourself, your friend can't help but laugh at how you reacted twice when around Rich. While her own actions around Rob were more to herself, you certainly seemed to have a hard time controlling yourself, letting your fan girl moments show. 

Laughter was shared between you and your friend as the R2M panel starts and comes to an end. On the big screen on stage, you notice that you're due for your Misha Collins photo ops and quickly dash off. In front of you, three girls are giggling with excitement for their own photos with Misha. You look down thinking of just what kind of pose you may do, so far you've only kept to a simple hug, far too afraid to ask for anything else. 

One of the girls in front of you, a blonde haired girl turns to you. You meet her eye contact, unsure of why she's looking at you, the silence making you feel awkward and with people behind you, there's not much room for you to move away. The silence is broken when she speaks up. 

“Hey, are you alright?” 

She asks as she smiles, her other friends looking at you, making you feel rather uncomfortable and unsure of how to answer the question. Why such a question, you wonder as you stare back in confusion. It takes you a moment to realize that she might have been one of the many who had seen your embarrassing fan girl moment with Richard earlier in the day. 

“I.. I'm alright..” 

You stutter out, obviously, that was far from the truth. Each of the girls looks to you and it seems they can tell that isn't true. A friendly smile from each of them as the blonde speaks up again, being friendly, even though you don't know each other. 

“You so aren't, but it will be okay. That happens when you're new to a convention. Do you have any idea of what kind of pose you want with Misha?” 

You give a nervous smile as you shake your head, still unsure of just what to do when it becomes your turn. The line moves along and your turn finally comes. Your eye's look upon Misha, his eye's tell you he's exhausted, you feel for him, he looks like he hasn't slept in a couple days. With just arriving a day after shooting for an episode, helping with random acts and Gish, and a long plane ride.. you couldn't help but feel for him. You wrap an arm around his waist, he places one around your back, a smile and a flash and the picture ends. 

Your day continues, with pictures throughout the day. Sitting down was impossible as you went up and down a floor. You were starting to learn an important lesson as the day went on, never buy so many photo ops and autographs for one day, you will be exhausted and you end up missing out on many of the panels. However, since you only had one day here, going all out was the best bet and your only thought had been that this would be your only convention ever, so make it worth it. 

You scan over the schedule and notice that you have your autograph with Richard coming up soon. Nervously you chew your lower lip. You feel a nudge from your friend who shows the time, you both are forced to rush off for a photo op with Mark Pellegrino, and as you're waiting in the long line, you notice that Richard's autograph signing has also begun! 

You can't miss that, you think to yourself as you begin to slightly panic. The line moves slowly, and you fear you may miss out on the autograph. But what luck you seem to have as a volunteer passes by asking for those who have an autograph ticket for Richard, Rob or Matt to come forward. You nudge your friend forward with you, the volunteer places you in the front of the line, making your worry vanish, at least of missing out on Richard's signing. 

The picture is taken and you rush off, your friend to meet you afterward. Fumbling in your backpack you bring out your binder and the picture you had drawn over a week ago. Finding the line for Richard wasn't that hard and it wasn't that long. Nervousness sets in again as you look to the drawing in your hand and you think to yourself how horrible it looks..the more you look at it, the worse you feel and start to think that maybe you should have him sign the binder instead. 

Your stomach churns as the line gets shorter. This is your chance to actually talk to Richard, you're the last person in the line. You keep the picture close, held by shaky hands as the line gets shorter and shorter. You're trying to think of just what to say when it becomes your turn and you hope for the love of god you don't embarrass yourself more. 

One more person before you, your heart is pounding. Your breath is hitched in your throat as you set the drawing down before Richard, who smiles up at you. You feel your cheeks heat up, you can't help but blush as you stare back. His golden brown eye's go from you to the drawing, his smile widens as he breaks the silence. 

“Did you draw this?” 

Asks Richard as he reaches for a black marker. You give a nervous nod, as you look from the drawing to him. He seems to like the artwork, even though you keep thinking to yourself that you could have done so much better.. but he likes it and that is all that matters. 

“Yes.. I did..” 

You stutter out. You have the chance to speak and words don't seem to come. Silent as you watch him sign on the picture 'Great art! Richard Speight Jr', your face lights up, you can't help but smile as you read it to yourself. You need to say something.. anything! And there it happens, what you decide to say out of anything.. 

“I.. I'm sorry I screamed and ran away earlier.. that wasn't my intention for my first ever convention..”

You apologize, out of everything you could have said to him, you find yourself apologizing for your embarrassing fangirl moment from earlier that day. Richard chuckles softly as he writes down on the drawing. 'Happy first con!' and draws a small heart underneath. His eye's upon you again as he speaks up. 

“Don't worry about it, it's fine” 

He says in a reassuring tone as he smiles up at you. You feel a little better after he says that. His hand reaches out with the drawing, as you take a hold of it, you blurt out...

“I have a photo op with you later..” 

Why oh why did you blurt that out?! Oh god, you can't believe you said that. Richard continues to smile as you make eye contact with him, even though you feel so embarrassed with how you just blurted that out to him. 

“I'm looking forward to it!” 

He responds as he smiles at you one last time before you turn and rush off. In your head, you're screaming at yourself for being so ridiculous. Of all the things you could have done you ended up apologizing and blurting out about having a photo op with him.. out of everything, you could have said, that had been it. 

You put the drawing back inside the binder and decide to go and look for your earlier photo ops, that had likely been printed out by now. You find them, each one of them looking great, even the one you bought just an hour ago of Jason Manns. Each of them put into the binder. Your face lights up as you stare at the R2M photo op, the looks on each of their faces making you chuckle, but you can't help but find yourself staring at Richard.. 

Your phone vibrates in your pocket, snapping you out of your current moment. As you take the phone from your pocket and swipe to unlock it, you see a message from your friend asking where you are. You have an hour before your photo's with Richard.. plural, you had ended up buying two more just a little bit ago. 

Meeting up with your friend, the two of you sit and exchange stories of your experiences at the convention. You aren't surprised when you hear your friend talk about talking to Rob Benedict and having him sign her photo op and how she tried so hard not to fangirl in front of him. While you told her of your embarrassing moments with Richard during his autograph signing. You share a laugh before realizing how quickly the time seemed to go by and you have just a few minutes before you need to get in line for Richard's photo op. 

“I can't believe you bought three! What are you going to do with each one?”  


Your friend asks as you walk towards the line that is slowly growing. A shake of your head as you look back. You hadn't fully thought that through. As the line began to move, you tried hard to think of different poses you could possibly do.. you couldn't just do a hug for each one, that would be a bit strange. 

“I really should have thought this through...” 

You say to yourself as the slow continues to move and only a few more people stand between you and Richard. Once again your heart is pounding and you feel the familiar nervous feeling wash over you once more. It's your turn, you lock eye's onto Richard as he smiles. Nervously you walk slowly towards him.

“I.. I have three photos with you..” 

You say in barely a whisper. Three photos and you have no idea what to do. Richard's smile makes you feel almost weak in the knees, as you stare at one another. 

“Oh yeah? Know what you wanna do for them?” 

He asks, causing you to nervously laugh as you stare at him, before giving a quick glance towards the photographer Chris, as he changes a song on his playlist. 

“I.. I didn't think that far ahead... maybe you could pick?” 

You admit that you hadn't thought that through and ask if he could pick the poses. Richard gives a nod as he thinks for a brief moment. A smile still upon his face as he speaks up again. 

“How about this, we start with a hug?” 

Your cheeks heat up again as you give a nod of your head. He wraps his arms around you, you wrap yours around him for a tight embrace. Your cheek leans against his chest, you can feel his bare chest against it, causing your face to turn bright red. He had undone some of the top buttons of his shirt previously and you were cheek to chest. 

Your legs nearly buckle under you as you lean against him. The first photo is taken, and you slowly back away. Richard smiles as he thinks of an idea for the next photo. Since you're dressed as Gabriel one idea easily comes to mind for him. 

“Next, how about we do the finger snap? Since it's a Gabriel thing.” 

It makes sense to you as you nod your head and smile up at Richard. Standing side by side you both lift up a hand and pose, looking as if you're both about to snap up something. The picture was quickly taken and now you had one picture left with him. He turns to face you again, golden brown eye's staring as you look back. 

“Have you thought of what the last one should be?” 

Richard would ask as you stare back at him. Had he seriously expected you to be able to function during that, you think to yourself before you shake your head. Richard thinks for a brief moment before giving out another idea. 

“How about we show off the wings?” 

Wings? What wings? You ask yourself, completely forgetting you had wings on. You stare at him with a slightly puzzled look before it hits you and you nervously laugh at how you had completely forgotten about the gold wings you were wearing. 

“S..sure!” 

You muster up to say. As you turn around, Richard poses beside you, your head turned back slightly, while Richard points at your wings with a goofy grin on his face. You try your hardest not to laugh as the picture gets taken. That's it, the end.. you have no more pictures, no more time with Richard and that hits you as you turn to face him. 

He smiles to you as you stare back at him. You wish you had more time... you let out a slight sigh as you realize you need to go. You smile at him one last time as you speak up. 

“Thank you..” 

Your last uttered words to Richard as you rush out of the room. The event is winding down and the only thing left is the Saturday night special. You wander outside into the cool air, just outside the convention building to get some fresh air. You find yourself staring up at the night sky as you replay the earlier event's in your head, shaking your head and laughing at everything you had ended up doing. 

Standing in complete silence, the only thing to snap you out of the moment is the vibration of your phone again. Pulling it from your pocket, you read the newest message from your friend and what you read as you gasp. She's left you at the event, alone! But for good reason. She was feeling ill and had left you some extra money at the front desk to pick up for a cab ride home. Now you were alone and you weren't quite sure how to handle that.


	3. Chapter 3

The concert was going to start soon, people were starting to fill up the main room as you made your way back inside. You're lucky enough to get into the small standing area beside the stage. You have a decent view from where you stand and can't wait for the show to start. An hour and forty-five minutes, you sing along with familiar songs from Louden Swain, The Station Breaks and Jason Manns, with a mixture of covers by other members of the cast, including Richard Speight Jr, who would play the acoustic guitar and sing the song 16 Tons. 

His voice causes goosebumps as you listen and even once the concert ends, you can't help but find yourself humming the song in your head and in the exact way he sang it. If only you could have recorded it. Fan's start leaving, heading to their rooms or hotels or home, which was where you would need to be heading soon.. but first, you needed to pick up the money that your friend had left you. At the desk, you picked up a few hundred dollars and that would certainly be enough.. even if this was a two-hour drive. 

But before you leave, one thing needed to happen first. You needed to pick up your last photo ops of the day. You make your way to the room where all the printed out photo ops were kept, scanning the table you find your three with Richard. Each one bringing a smile to your face as you look each one over. 

Putting each one of them away in your binder, you make your way out of the room, only to lean against a wall right outside it. A sigh to slip from your lips as you hold the binder closed. Your eye's close as you lean there. You try to think of just how you're going to get a cab a few minutes before midnight and worry sinks in on how you're going to get home. 

You can't lean there forever, you'll have to figure this out and get going. You push yourself off of the wall with help from your elbows and make your way slowly down through the building. As you walk, you start to put your binder back in your backpack, while not paying attention to where you're going. You suddenly feel yourself walk into something.. or in this case, someone. 

You drop your backpack and binder, that lands open. Stumbling back slightly, you lift your head and your eye's widen.. you can't believe it, of all the people to literally bump into, it had to have been Richard! Your face goes red as you reach for your backpack and binder, but Speight is too quick, in his hands... your Supernatural binder. 

You're hoping to God he doesn't look through it. The binder had landed open before him and the two things it had opened up to was your hugging photo op with him and a fan fiction you had printed up. It was nothing sexual, but it did involve characters from the show and his character Gabriel was part of it. You panic at the thought that he skims over it. 

Silence between you as you try not to do anything to embarrass yourself even more. Your eye's watch Richard and as your eye's wander from his, you take notice that he's looking over your binder and you notice his lips moving, he's reading! The one thing you didn't want him to do! Cheeks flushed, eye's tightly shut as you stand there in embarrassment. 

A sudden burst of laughter would startle you, causing you to open your eye's quickly. Your eyes would look back at Richard who couldn't seem to stop laughing as he read to himself. Oh god, how were you going to get out of this?! Your head lowered, you couldn't continue to stare as he took the stapled pages out of your binder. You didn't dare look up, you couldn't.. 

“That is such a Gabriel thing!” 

The sudden sentence would come from Richard, making you take a quick glance. What part was he even on? He seemed to be a quick reader as you quickly glanced to the pages bent back that he had read past. You can't believe he's reading one of your fanfictions.. and now you're curious to know what he thinks, but far too afraid to ask..

“Did you write this?” 

Asked Richard as he stared down at you, as you kept your head down. Nervously you give a nod of your head, but far too embarrassed to say a single word. Had he read the entire thing? It was a few pages and was far from finished. You had heard chuckles in between his reading, had that meant he enjoyed it? Or did that laughter mean he found it ridiculous.. probably ridiculous, you thought to yourself 

“It's been a while since I've read fanfiction. I usually find a lot of ones that revolve around 'Sabriel', but this? This was great. I can't say I've come across a fanfiction that has Chuck and the Archangels interacting and their chance to show how his leaving made each of them feel. Nice touch with Gabriel, his moment alone with Chuck was both amusing and touching. I think the guys would enjoy this too. One thing though you should do.” 

Your jaw drops, you're stunned to hear that he liked it. The moment with Gabriel and Chuck he liked and the whole fact that you wrote a fanfiction that showed all of the Archangels with their absentee father. Now though he said there was one thing you should do.. what was that exactly? You look up, eye's locking onto Richard, waiting for what that one thing may be. 

“Finish it! I would love to see how this ends!” 

Finish it? Was that even possible? Could you finish the fan fiction? Maybe.. but there had been several ideas of making it a series. Thinking now, you remember that you hadn't updated that fan fiction since March, and that was a few months ago now. Writer's block could be such a pain in the ass. Knowing that Richard wanted you to finish it though would bring a smile to your lips. 

“You.. really like it? I never meant for that to actually be seen by.. anyone from this cast.. but I can try to finish it. It's been a few months since I added a new page to it..” 

Your hand lifts up and you nervously rub the back of your neck as you chew on your lower lip. Richard gives you a smile as he slides the pages back inside the binder, before handing it out to you. Your shaky right-hand reaches out for the binder, but what happens next is he moves it out of your reach, confusing you. 

“Hell yeah, I think you did a good job of writing each character out. I can only guess that you've been dealing with writer's block. That gives me an idea, maybe some input from myself, Pellegrino, Cohen, and Benedict will help you. I would say Barnes, but obviously, his character hasn't been around for several seasons, so you'd have a lot of freedom with Raphael in your story.” 

Hearing compliments from Richard Speight Jr was causing you to smile wider. His suggestion now would bring your hands up to cover your mouth as you gasp. Input from the others.. that would mean he would show the fan fiction to them and that could go bad if they didn't like it. As you stand there you start to realize that this is the longest amount of time you've been around Richard and this is the most you've ever actually said to him. 

“No need to be nervous, I have a good feeling that they'd like this just as much as I do. If you're too uncomfortable though, maybe you could think on it overnight and tell me tomorrow, if you're around for the last day of the event.” 

Sadly you wouldn't be able to attend Sunday, so that idea that he had suggested wouldn't work. Richard would look you over and it didn't take him long to realize with your silence that you weren't able to attend the last day of the event. 

“I take it you won't be able to make it for the last day, huh? Sold out too quick probably or too high a price. Sunday has always been the most popular day.” 

Richard wasn't wrong on how high priced Sunday was for a Supernatural convention. But it wasn't because of it close to selling out that you couldn't attend, it was the fact that you didn't have transportation and the extra money to throw around for the ticket. 

“I was only able to come today because a friend drove me here.. but she left a little before the concert started.. she became ill and now I'm meant to find a cab way past midnight and be driven over two hours to get from here, back home.. and that... I'm dreading... I wish I could stay or come back tomorrow, but I can't afford a second day, even if I had transportation..”

You admit in so few words that you're afraid to leave, while at the same time you admit that you wish you could stay for the last day of the convention but are unable. You let a smile appear on your face as you look up at Richard, who still has your binder out of your reach. His attention seems elsewhere, his look tells you he seems to be deep in thought.. but about what? 

“This could be my southern side coming out a bit more than usual.. southern hospitality as one would call it. I'd feel horrible knowing you're afraid to leave at such a time like this, and I can understand the fear. So I'll tell you what, you let me show this fan fiction to the boys and I'll get you a room for the night. How about that?” 

You can't believe what you're hearing... Richard is offering to pay for a room for you to stay the night.. and all you have to do is allow him to show your fan fiction to a few of the other cast members. Being southern yourself, you understand his kindness and appreciate it, you feel it best to decline, as you have a hard time accepting things from others. 

“I.. I can't let you do that Mr. Speight.. you could put that money towards something much more useful... I can't let you waste it on me..” 

Richard raises a brow at you, in so many words you had declined his offer. However, it takes a lot more to get him to not do something to help another person. Being called 'Mr. Speight' though does cause a chuckle from him. 

“Mr. Speight is usually what people call my father. You can call me Richard or Rich, I really don't mind. As for that offer, I'm not taking no for an answer. I know it can be hard accepting help from another, and you don't have to feel bad about it. Promise.” 

Replied Richard as he stared at you with a wide smile. You let out a sigh as you stare up into those golden brown eyes of his. How can you say no? Noticing that you're staring without barely blinking, you turn away and give a nod of your head, accepting his offer, you can't bring yourself to argue. 

“Great. It's settled. I'll return this to you in a bit too. Now, I need to get you a room. Come on, this shouldn't take that long” 

His free arm stretches out and he wraps it around your upper back, nudging you forward, as his hand lays against your shoulder. You can feel your heart pounding as you follow, keeping up with him as you make your way to the front desk. As Richard lowers his arm, he reaches the desk, leaving you standing there to look around. A few fans are walking in and out, and it is enough to distract you from overhearing what Richard and the hotel clerk are saying, or when he walks back to you. His hand tapping you on the shoulder the only thing to catch your attention again, startling you. 

“Wow.. how many times have I startled you now? I don't mean to do that.” 

Richard would say as he broke the silence between the two of you. You let a smile form on your face as you stare back at him, giving a slight shake of your head as you speak up.

“I wasn't keeping count. I.. I know it isn't intentional, I'm just easily startled..” 

You let a slight laugh slip out as you comb your fingers through your hair. Admitting that you were more easily startled by him would have made things awkward, so you keep that to yourself. Richard gives a nod of his head as he gestures towards an empty table nearby, in the restaurant area in the hotel that is just a few walks away. 

You give a quick glance towards it and back to Richard, as you give a puzzled look. He simply smiles as he guides you towards it, saying not a word until you both sit across from each other. 

“Booking a room in July can be a hard thing to do, so it seems. I wasn't aware it was a popular month for a lot of event's, aside from the fourth of July. But, it seems most hotels are booked due to this event or a concert that is going on as well. So I have only a few options. The only hotel with a few rooms left is about an hour away, and the area from what I was told... isn't the best. So it left me one more option. I can't say I've done this before, but I am able to add you to... my room, for the night, if you're comfortable with that.” 

As you let his words sink in, you do recall seeing a few advertisements along the way for a concert that was taking place, though you couldn't recall just who it was. Your train of thought on that, however, is broken when he mentions how far the next hotel is, you cringe at the thought and the way he says it seems to not be in a good area. You're starting to wonder if you'll have to find a cab to drive you home after all.. 

Then he hits you with it... Your eyes widen as you hear him mention that you could room with him.. share a room with your favorite actor... Richard Speight Jr. You swallow hard as you try to wrap your mind around that. Could you actually bring yourself to say no to that offer? Who in their right mind could say no to that? 

You glance up at Richard who's awaiting your response, but you seem far too nervous to say a word. It doesn't take long for him to notice that as he reaches out with his right hand, placing it on your arm. Your cheeks turn red as you watch his hand pat your arm. 

“I can tell you're nervous, you really have no reason to be.” 

You had every reason to be nervous. Your favorite actor has been talking to you, he read your fan fiction and now he's offered to share his room with you, so you don't have to take a cab all the way home. Your free hand fumbles around in your pocket for your cellphone, checking the time and you now realize it's almost one in the morning. 

“Mr. Speight.. I..” 

Richard lifted his free hand up and brought it to your cheek. His hand against your cheek, you become much redder in the face than ever before. You're trying your hardest not to embarrass yourself as you stare in silence, unsure how to react to this or even respond. 

“Something tells me you think you should decline because rooming with maybe one of your favorite actors may be hard to handle, and you would feel bad for the help. Am I right on my guesses?” 

Maybe one of your favorite actors.. oh if only he knew. He was number one in your book, and sure while he isn't what most would consider a top actor, not in big films, you thought he was wonderful. You had seen him in several shows playing small roles, and small films. Band of Brothers, The Evil Gene, Ernest Goes to Camp, 3 Blind Saints, Jericho, Supernatural.. those were just a few of the movies or shows you could name off hand that he had done great in. 

You thought highly of him, and often commented to those you knew that he was quite underrated, both in his acting, directing and singing. Your eye's go from Richard to the table, a nod of your head as you bite your lower lip, confirming his guesses as correct. 

“It's settled, you're rooming with me.” 

You had no say in this in the end. Richard's one hand would remain on your arm, the other on your cheek for a second longer and before he removed the one on your cheek, he would give a friendly squeeze of your arm as he smiled, before removing that one next. In your mind you couldn't help but wonder how much this would cost him.. and you would hope there was some way to repay him. 

“Thank you Mr. Speight... I don't know how I'll be able to repay you.. You can show the fan fiction.. you can even keep it if you like.. I can always print out another copy..” 

You muster up to say as you stare back at Richard, who was quickly texting away on his phone in that second. Curious, you couldn't help but be.. wondering who he may be writing. A few ideas came to mind, it could be Rob Benedict, the two were very close, then again it could have been any member of the cast or even his wife... or in this case, ex-wife. 

As soon as his fingers were finished pressing away at buttons on his cellphone, he turned to you. His hand reaching into his pocket for something. 

“I was going to make sure you kinda said yes to this anyhow because there's also this..” 

Richard admitted that no matter how many times you had planned to say no, that he would have ended up winning anyhow. Your eye's watch as he extends his hand out and in it.. a ticket for tomorrow, for the last day of the convention. Your eyes widen, a slight gasp to slip from you as you look from the ticket to Richard, who continues to smile. 

“Preferred seating was all they had left, I'm not surprised though since it is a popular day for all the fan's.” 

Now you really feel horrible, he hasn't only helped you get a room for the night, but he's also bought a ticket for you to attend the last day of the convention... You find yourself biting your lip extra hard as you remember the price for the preferred seating, and God only knows how much it cost him to add you as a roommate to his room.. 

“Mr. Speight.. thank you.. I.. I really must find a way to repay you.. even if it takes me a while to save up..” 

You're determined to pay him back for his kindness. Richard shakes his head as he places the ticket in your hand, and taking the fan fiction once again out of the binder. Your binder is in reach, extending your hand out, you pull it near, only to feel Richard place a hand on yours. 

“You're welcome, and you don't have to repay me for this. I wanted to do this. I swear before morning, I'll have it to where you're calling me Rich.” 

Chuckled Speight, before he fell silent and burst into laughter, firstly for how wrong that sounded and secondly for how your eyes went wide with the very sentence he had uttered out. 

“That sounded so much better in my head when I thought about it. Oh well, can't take that back now.” 

You let out a laugh of your own. It had sounded wrong, but it was funny and quite unexpected. As he pulls his hand back, you put your binder back in your backpack. Your eye's watch as Richard stands, pushing his chair in, you stand and do the same. His arm suddenly wraps around you again as he guides you towards the elevator, clicking the up button as the two of you wait for the silver doors to open. 

“Funny how things work. I had come down here to grab my glasses that I had forgotten in one of the rooms, only to run into you and find out that Rob had taken my glasses up with him, knowing that I would forget them. The funny part about all of it is I sort of knew he would have done that but something seemed to compel me to go and check anyway, and I'm glad I did” 

With his arm still around you and his hand hanging over your shoulder, you give a quick glance to Richard as he speaks. It was interesting how things had happened and you both seemed happy that things had gone the way that they had. The elevator doors open, Richard guiding you in before the doors close behind you. His index finger pressing one of the many buttons, obviously the floor his room is on. 

The higher the elevator goes, the closer you get to the room and again you feel nervous. You let out a deep breath right as the doors open and he guides you out again. If it wasn't for Richard doing that, you know you'd not be moving much on your own. You pass by several rooms until Richard stops. His hand slipping into his pocket again, bringing out a key card for his room. The door opens, you really can't believe this is happening... 

“Go on in, I'll be right back. I'm going to grab my glasses and then who knows, either attempt to sleep or something.” 

Richard would give you a pat on the shoulder before he lowered his arm, walking to the room on the left of his. Your eye's go from Richard knocking on the door that obviously belonged to Rob, to the room in front of you. Slowly walking inside, you miss out on seeing Rob raising a brow as you enter the room, and giving a puzzled look to Richard. 

You notice a few things tossed around the room, clothes that Richard had likely worn earlier in the day or the previous day. Off to the side a couple of travel bags. Your eye's go from that to the room itself and the massive bed, a sofa and a chair. Lowering your backpack down, you put it in the chair, as you wander over to the sofa. Comfy, maybe you'll be able to sleep on that with no real problem. 

“Richard who's the girl?” 

Rob's blue eye's upon Richard, the same puzzled look he'd had when he answered, still upon his features. As Richard tucked his glasses away in a case, he would turn his attention to Rob. He had a good feeling he would ask that after he had answered the door. 

“A fan that needed some help. She was in a bit of a pickle, and I couldn't help but help her. Ran into her when I was going to collect my glasses. We started talking after she dropped her stuff and I read something she dropped. Turned out her friend who brought her here had left because they were ill, and she would have been stuck in a cab for a couple of hours to get home and at this time? That can be scary, for anyone. So I offered to help her find a place to stay, which ended up being here since everything else nearby was full. I also gave her a ticket for tomorrow. This is her first convention, I remember her telling me that earlier during my autograph session.” 

Richard explained as he watched Rob adjust his weight as he stood, his arms crossed across his chest as he raised a brow. He wasn't surprised of Richard's helpful manner, but it was strange for him to be so helpful towards a fan, and one who was obviously a fan of his, seeing as she was dressed as his character, Gabriel. 

You find yourself finally slipping your wings off, putting them to the side, followed by the jacket. That was much more comfortable. But as you think to yourself, you begin to realize that you don't have anything to change into for tomorrow, and wearing this two days in a row might be weird. At least you brought deodorant and perfume, and you can take a shower in the morning.

Unaware what's going on in the next room, you lean back against the sofa, closing your eye's. In the next room, Rob would sit on the edge of his bed, as he gave a nod. But he couldn't help but chuckle as this brought a thought to him. 

“You know.. this kind of reminds me of that one scene we did in Kings of Con, where I hung out with a super-fan who was dressed like my character, but this time.. that's happening to you, and it isn't part of a Kings of con episode. I wouldn't complain though, she pulls the look off well. If Gabriel had a female vessel, I'd say that's how I'd imagine that..” 

Chuckled Rob, while Richard raised a brow at what Rob had just said. Now that he thought about it though, he could see where he was going with that. She did seem to look like a good version of a female version of his character, similarly styled hair, height wasn't that far off. With a chuckle of his own, Richard would extend his hand and put the fan fiction on Rob's lap. 

“What's this?” 

Asked Rob as he raised a brow and picked it up, reading over the title 'Heavenly Reconcile'. His eye's go from the paper to Richard. His gaze goes from Rich to the paper as he reads it over. 

“A Fanfiction. She wrote that, no it isn't sexual before you ask. It's sort of a family bonding fic. Read it, then give it to Matt and tell him to give it to Mark and then back to me. Add to the last page and write down your thoughts. So when I give it back to her she has some input from all of you.” 

Rob would give a nod as he put it down on the bed beside him. He would have some time tomorrow to read it. Meanwhile, you've started to wonder when Richard will return, feeling slightly uncomfortable in the room alone. 

“I should go check on her, if you need me you know where to find me, or call. Whichever is easier, Bob-o.” 

Replied Richard as he turned, opening the door and walking out and over to his own door. It would slowly open up as he used his key card, making you sit up and open your eye's as soon as you'd hear him step inside. Your eyes are heavy, you're tired but you're fighting the urge to sleep. 

“Sorry I took a bit longer, Robbie and I were just talking about you, he was curious after he saw you.” 

You bite your lower lip as he tells you that he and Rob were talking about you. You can only imagine what they said as you rub the back of your neck nervously. Richard notices your backpack on the chair, and your wings and jacket off to the side of you, as he walks towards you. Looking around he also notices that those are the only things you have with you. 

“Do you have any other bags with you? Just want to make sure you're not missing anything.” 

With a shake of your head you confirm this is all you brought with you, as you had only expected to stay the one day. Richard's index finger taps softly against his chin as he thinks to himself. He's realized you've likely not brought a change of clothes. It is only now you realize that he's looking you up and down, and you quickly turn your head away as your face once again turns red.

**Author's Note:**

> A small portion of this is based around actual event's that happened, the first two pages are actual event's, the rest.. made up as I continue to add more pages to this story. Hope you guys are enjoying it!


End file.
